The present invention relates to a weighted vaginal speculum of the type comprising an elongated blade having a contour adapted to penetrate and fully enter a vagina while providing surgical access, and an elongated, weighted handle connected to the blade, for initially manipulating the blade and providing a counter weight to the blade during surgery.
A variety of vaginal specula have been used or described in printed publications, for maintaining access to a female vagina while the surgeon inserts various instruments along or through the blade to perform the necessary procedures within the vagina. Such specula have been adapted for use in conjunction with particular instruments, such as fiber optic cables, and other unique forms of diagnostic, monitoring and incision related equipment. In general these specula have been designed for compatibility with the type of diagnostic or surgical procedure, and in particular for unique instruments and equipment, rather than for the particular characteristics of the patient's anatomy.
From patient to patient, the vagina can vary as to length, width, taper angle, and angle of the vaginal centerline relative to the surface of a surgery table on which the patient lies. In typical vaginal diagnostic or surgical procedures, the doctor or surgeon must adapt the positioning and support of the speculum to the particular characteristics of the patient's vagina. This adaptation is either very time consuming, for example, by selecting one of a plurality of available specula and trying one after the other until a good fit is obtained, or else using a standardized speculum that must be supported in an awkward or less than ideal orientation. Moreover, if multiple specula are tried before the “best fit” is identified, this requires that for each operation multiple specula be available, and multiple specula will require autoclave treatment before reuse.